


Bezużyteczny

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Euron Greyjoy rozmawia z pojmanym czarnoksiężnikiem. Łatka.





	Bezużyteczny

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, dzień drugi, prompt: piosenka "Drunken whaler".

Pyatt Pree, związany, klęczał przed człowiekiem, który właśnie zdobył statek wiozący czarnoksiężników. _Euron Greyjoy, tak się nazywa_ , powtarzał w myślach Pyatt. Przypominał sobie niejasno, że kiedyś już słyszał o tym kapitanie, coś bardzo niedobrego, ale nie pamiętał dokładnie, co to było. _Szkoda. Teraz mogłoby mi się to przydać_. Czarnoksiężnik spróbował zmienić pozycję na wygodniejszą, ale osiągnął tylko tyle, że przytrzymujący go pirat zdzielił go pięścią. _Kiedyś pożałuje_.

Kapitan "Ciszy" przyglądał się temu spokojnie, może nawet z rozbawieniem.

– Powiedz mi, co mam z tobą zrobić? – spytał wreszcie.

– Nie ośmielisz się – syknął Pyatt.

– Zdobyłem tę galeasę – przypomniał mu Euron Greyjoy. – Zapłaciłem za nią żelazem. Mogę zrobić z ładunkiem i podróżnymi, cokolwiek zechcę.

– Nie wiesz, kogo pojmałeś – bronił się czarnoksiężnik. – Jeżeli mnie tkniesz, dosięgnie cię straszliwa klęska.

Człowiek, który go trzymał, szarpnął go boleśnie. Sam kapitan ryknął śmiechem. Pree zatrząsł się z oburzenia, ale i strachu. _Nikt nigdy nie ważył się ze mnie śmiać, a ten łotr z Westeros cieszy się całym sobą. Nawet jego niebieskie oko się śmieje_.

– Słowa, słowa, słowa – odezwał się Euron Greyjoy. Wciąż się uśmiechał. – Nie pierwszy raz takie słyszę. Kapłani wszystkich religii błagali swoich bogów, żebym zginął na morzu, i zawsze okazywało się, że żadna burza nie może mnie zatopić, ponieważ to ja jestem sztormem. Nie dziwię się zresztą, że bogowie nie chcą mnie zabić, w końcu nigdy nie słyszą tyle modlitw, co wtedy, gdy moja "Cisza" zbliża się do celu – zaśmiał się z własnego żartu. – Gdybym dostawał sztukę złota za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mnie przeklina, miałbym dziś więcej bogactw niż Żelazny Bank. Trzeba czegoś więcej, niż słowa, by mnie przerazić. Potrafisz zrobić coś takiego?

– Mam mądrość stuleci – odparł czarnoksiężnik, usiłując brzmieć godnie.

– Widzę raczej, że masz sine usta. To przez wino, które pijasz? – Kapitan wskazał stojącą w kącie beczułkę. – Co jeszcze ci daje?

– Cień wieczoru otwiera umysł, ale nie jest dla takich, jak ty – zastrzegł Pyatt. – Nie pojmiesz tego, co zobaczysz.

– Zdziwiłbyś się, gdybyś usłyszał, co widziałem. Żeglowałem po Dymiącym Morzu i oglądałem Valyrię.

W to czarnoksiężnik absolutnie nie potrafił uwierzyć.

– Jesteś szalony – stwierdził.

Euron Greyjoy zdjął opaskę z oka. Ku zdumieniu Pyatta okazało się, że westeroski pirat nie skrywał pod nią pustego oczodołu, a zupełnie zdrowe oko, tyle tylko, że ciemne. Złe.

– A ty jesteś bezczelny, bezużyteczny i zaczynasz mnie nudzić – powiedział kapitan. – Kiedyś pewien myrijski czarodziej obiecywał mi, że jeśli dam mu górę złota i rok czasu, wykluje dla mnie smocze jajo, ale nie chciało mi się czekać tak długo i słuchać jego wykrętów, więc go zabiłem. Teraz spieszy mi się jeszcze bardziej. Powiedz mi, co mam z nim zrobić? – Greyjoy zwrócił się do podwładnego.

– Może to, co z pijanym wielorybnikiem z tej ibbeńskiej piosenki? – zaproponował pirat. – Poderżniemy mu gardło zardzewiałym ostrzem, nakarmimy nim szczury, a resztki wsadzimy do worka i wrzucimy do morza?

– Nie ośmielisz się! – odruchowo zaprotestował jeniec.

Euron Greyjoy przekrzywił głowę. Patrzył teraz na Pyatta swoim ciemnym okiem, wręcz świdrował go spojrzeniem, a czarnoksiężnik poczuł lodowaty dreszcz, pełznący wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Na to zawsze będzie czas, Codd – powiedział kapitan. – Na razie zamknij go pod pokładem razem z pozostałymi. Jeśli czarnoksiężnicy z Qarthu rzeczywiście są tak mądrzy, za jakich pragną uchodzić, na pewno wymyślą, w jaki sposób mogą mi się przysłużyć. Jeżeli zachowają się głupio i spróbują stawiać opór albo mi grozić, sam zabiję najgorszego krzykacza i każę pozostałym go zjeść. Ludzie to tylko mięso – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

W jego głosie, w całej postawie było teraz coś takiego, że Pyatt Pree wierzył w każde słowo.

– Nie zrobisz tego – powiedział czarnoksiężnik, ale już znacznie mniej pewnie.

– Dlaczego nie? – spytał Euron Greyjoy. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego mam tego nie robić?

Pyatt Pree przełknął ślinę. _To bardzo wysoka cena, ale nie mam wyboru_ , pomyślał.

– Czy w dalszym ciągu chcesz zobaczyć żywego smoka? Ja widziałem trzy. Dom Nieśmiertelnych odwiedziła dziewczyna, która je wykluła.

Na twarzy kapitana odmalowało się zaciekawienie. Kazał Coddowi puścić jeńca, a sam otworzył beczułkę z winem czarnoksiężników i zaczerpnął z niej pełen kielich. Większość ludzi, kosztujących cienia wieczoru po raz pierwszy, krzywiła się przy tym i porównywała smak do inkaustu i zepsutego mięsa, ale Euron Greyjoy pił je tak, jakby sam był czarnoksiężnikiem.

– Opowiedz mi o niej więcej – polecił. – Dopóki będziesz mówił ciekawe rzeczy, pozwolę ci zachować język. Jaka jest ta smocza dama?


End file.
